


The Feelings we Hide

by princessmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmikey/pseuds/princessmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Seconds of Summer are on tour and everyday Michael's feelings for Luke grows. He doesn't tell Luke about his feelings because he thinks that Luke and Calum are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feelings we Hide

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot on ao3, and I hope you guys like it :-)   
> If you want you can check out my tumblr, my url is princessmikey  
> Or my wattpad, my url there is fivesecxndsofsummer

Michael couldn't take his eyes off of Luke. The way the lights reflected off the thin coat of sweat, making him look so much more angelic than he normally was. He loved the way Luke scrunched his eyes while he sang, and how his voice sounded when he hit every note flawlessly. He loved the look of passion and love Luke wore while preforming. It was the same look Michael wished would be directed at him.

Michael found himself moving towards Luke, like how a bird moves to a shiny object. He stopped right in front of Luke, having to quickly think of a reason to be there. He decided a good idea was to just sing into the same mic as Luke. He moved closer, and closer until his face was right next to Luke’s causing a questioning look from the younger boy. Luke was used to being close with his band members, sometimes too close, but he was wondering what Michael was doing. Michael answered that question when he started to sing into the mic. Luke joined in, and they looked happily as they sang together in close range. 

After the show, the boys exited the stage and showered. While Michael was in the shower all his thoughts were on Luke. He couldn’t get the sight of Luke’s smile out of his head, and the soft tone of his voice ran through his mind constantly. Michael loved Luke, and not in the way he loved Calum and Ashton. He loved Luke more than he’d ever loved anyone. He loved him in the way that Angelina loved Brad. He desperately wanted Luke to feel the same about him, but he had long ago accepted that Luke was never going to. It was clear to Michael that Luke liked Calum, not him. 

Michael exited the shower feeling exhausted both physically and mentally. Thinking about Luke always wore on him mentally. It was like thinking about something that was just outside your reach. Like in the movies when the prisoner wants to escape, and the keys are just outside of their cell. It wore Michael down always thinking of ways he can finally grasp the keys, but always falls short. Calum would always hold the keys that could help Michael escape this constant struggle. 

Michael sighed, walking into the room where the other three were already waiting. Ashton was sitting on the single chair, probably scrolling through twitter. Michael looked to the other couch where he saw Calum cuddling Luke. Luke looked so happy and peaceful in Calum’s arms. It was a look Michael wished Luke would wear when he held the blonde close. Michael felt angry that it wasn’t him holding Luke. It was selfish to be angry about this, but Michael wanted to be with Luke so badly. 

Luke looked up from his spot, meeting Michael’s cold green eyes. He could tell he was upset, but he was unsure what it was about. The show had gone great. They got great feedback on twitter, and everyone loved the stunt Michael pulled when he sang into Luke’s mic. There was nothing after the show that he could think of that would have set him off either. They had fantastic catering, and the showers were nice. Luke couldn’t think of a single trigger for Michael’s anger. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Michael sat down on the floor, not wanting to sit next to the cuddling couple. 

“You can sit up here, we can move.” Luke was already moving his legs. He loved sitting with Michael. It was like sitting with a kitten, and it made Luke extremely happy.  
“I’m fine here.” Michael replied flatly. Luke gave a sad, pouty look at Michael’s decision, than laced his legs with Calum’s once again. 

“Is Mikey wikey tired?” Calum asked in annoying baby talk. Michael rolled his eyes, becoming increasingly irritated with the raven haired boy. He was already upset about him cuddling Luke, but now he was teasing him.

“Fuck off.” Michael replied, looking at his phone. He couldn’t look at the happy couple for another second. 

The other three took that as their cue to leave Michael alone. So they all talked about the show, and giggled about dumb tweets while Michael sat, staring at his phone and feeling like he was going to explode with all the bottled pain and misery.

Every few minutes Luke would glance over at Michael, still trying to figure out what set him off. He wanted to hear what Michael thought about the concert, and what gave him the idea to share a mic. He wanted to hear Michael giggle at the tweets, and tease Luke about everything. He wanted Michael to lay with him, like they often did. 

He would never tell the cotton candy haired boy, but he was so in love with him it was sickening. He knew Michael wouldn’t feel the same way. Michael liked Calum. I mean any interview they had he always talked about how amazing Calum was. Luke was jealous of Calum. He wanted Michael to be in love with him.

Finally the time came to clear out of the venue, and go back to their hotel rooms. The car ride back to the luxurious hotel was pretty quiet as they were all exhausted from playing a two hour show. Michael wasn’t angry anymore. No, all the anger had faded into a painful ache eating at his chest.

Luke sat across from Michael. He kept looking over at the gloomy boy, still unsure about why he was sad. He didn’t like seeing Michael sad, it was like seeing a sad kitty. Luke needed to cheer him up and he had the perfect solution. 

When they got back to the hotel the boys rode the elevator up to their floor, and then all dispersed to their rooms. 

Michael changed into sweats and then fell back on his bed. He turned on the TV, hoping to mute the thought of Luke. He had almost accomplished this, but was interrupted by a light tap on his door. He groaned, and forced himself out of his very comfortable bed. He looked through the peep hole, making sure it wasn’t some stalker first. He recognized the blonde right away, and opened the door. 

“What do you want Luke?” Michael asked, not masking his annoyance. He didn’t want to think of Luke, not right now. 

“I brought you something.” Luke said, smiling cheekily. 

“What?” Michael was now somewhat interested in what Luke could possibly have. 

“Are you going to let me in?” Luke asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Ugh, fine.” Michael stepped to the side, allowing the lanky boy to enter the clean hotel room. Luke walked over to the bed, and fell backwards, just as Michael had done moments before. 

Michael rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Luke’s spread out body. “Make yourself at home.” He said sarcastically.

“Thanks.” Luke smiled, rolling his body to face Michael’s.

“So what did you bring?” Michael asked, really interested in what Luke had considering his hands were empty. Luke’s smile turned into a smirk as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a condom. 

“Thanks?” Michael wasn’t completely sure why Luke was giving him a condom. It was an odd gift, especially if you’re as single as Michael was.

“Well I figured you were probably upset about Calum cuddling with me, so I got you that to make up for it.” Michael was still slightly unsure what Luke was talking about.

“You know?” Michael mumbled, piecing together that Luke had caught on about his crush, and he seemed okay with it. A small amount of excitement built up in Michael at the thought of finally being with Luke. They could have rough sex, and then admire the cities they toured in. They could be domestic couple meets porn star. They could be everything Michael ever wanted.

“Yeah.” Luke scoffed. “I’m pretty sure the whole crew knows.” He laughed a little. Michael cringed at the thought of everyone knowing about his crush, but brushed it off when he realized he was finally going to be with Luke. 

Michael took the condom from Luke, and moved in slightly. Luke stood up, completely ignoring Michaels shift. He gave the boy a sad look, and mumbled “have fun.” Before disappearing into the halls. Michael sat on his bed, confused about what Luke said. He did mean everyone knew about their crush right?

He got up from his bed, and threw on a sweater, then walked to the room Luke was staying in. He knocked a few times, waiting for a response. He was shocked to see the red contrast in Luke’s eyes, and a few tear tracks down his cheek.

“Are you okay?” Michael was now even more confused. Why was Luke crying? Michael figured it had something to do with what happened moments before, and he was pretty sure it was about Luke being repulsed at the thought of actually being with Michael.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Luke replied with a half-smile, wiping away a tear. “You should be with Calum, not here.” He mumbled. Luke wanted Michael to be with him, but he knew Calum made him happy, so even though it hurt, he gave Michael the condom to cheer him up. 

“Why should I be with Calum?” Michael was now even more confused. What did Calum have to do with anything?

“I gave you a condom so you and Calum could have sex.” Luke noticed the confused look in Michael’s eye, causing him to second guess his actions. “You guys are dating right?”

Michael quickly shook his head, laughing lightly at the situation. “I thought you guys were dating.” 

“No we’re not dating.” Luke responded, feeling a little embarrassed by his gift.

“Well you can have your condom back then.” Michael said, handing over the package. “I won’t have any use for it anyway.” 

“You can come in if you want.” Luke was still determined to cheer Michael up, and he thought cuddling might work.

“Okay.” Michael nodded, following Luke into the identical room. The pair walked to the bed, and laid together under the blankets, intertwining their bodies. 

“Why were you upset earlier?” Luke asked, hoping talking might make Michael feel better. Instead he just got a small shrug from the pale boy. The room was silent for a while before Michael finally decided he wanted to share his feelings.

“It’s stupid, but I was upset that you were cuddling Calum and not me.” He responded quietly, feeling slightly ashamed at his thoughts.

“Oh. Well if you want to cuddle I’m always down, you know that.” Luke was usually up for a good cuddle. He liked the feeling about being wrapped in the arms of one of his band members. It made him feel safe and loved. 

“Yeah, I know. I was just jealous, I guess, cause you chose Calum over me.” Michael mumbled, unable to stop his emotions from coming out.

“I just chose Calum cause you were showering. I would chose you any other time.” Luke said giving a warm smile. “You give the best cuddles.” 

Michael smiled, and his insides became warm and gooey at Luke’s nice words. “If it means anything, I would rather cuddle you than Calum too.” 

Luke smiled brightly at Michael. Michael liked when Luke smiled. It was more radiant and beautiful than the sun, and it made Michael feel a lot nicer than the sun ever did as well. Michael noticed the still light traces of tear stains, and remembered how sad Luke looked when he had gotten there.

“Hey Luke?” He asked gently, as if by raising his voice any higher would break the fragile boy lying beside him.

“Yeah?” He asked, matching the soft tone Michael was using.

“Why were you crying when I got here?” 

“It was nothing.” Luke replied. 

“Well if it made you cry it must have been something.” Michael pried, not wanting the blonde to bottle up his feelings.

“Don’t laugh, okay.” He asked.

“Of course not.” Michael teased Luke, but never was when it was actually about something Luke was sensitive about.

“It just kinda hurt to give you the condom I guess.” Luke replied, not sure how to phrase his feelings.

“Why?” Michael asked in a sincere, non-judgmental tone.

“I don’t know. I just really like you, and I thought you liked Calum, and I wanted to make you happy even if it made me sad.” Luke replied quickly, not able to stop the words once they had started.

“Oh.” Michael replied, shocked at Luke’s answer. Did this mean Luke liked him?

“Yeah.” Luke replied awkwardly. He knew Michael wouldn’t feel the same, and now he ruined their friendship and quite possibly their band. “It’s okay if you want to leave.”

“I don’t want to leave.” Michael answered instantly. 

“Oh, okay.” Luke felt a little better about the situation when he realized how chill Michael was about it. However, he almost wished the older boy would have left because now the room was painfully silent, and all Luke wanted to do was cry. 

“Can I kiss you?” Michael whispered into Luke’s ear. 

“W-what?” Luke was unsure if Michael was teasing him, or if he had heard him wrong.

“Can I kiss you?” Michael said, slightly louder this time. Luke turned his body to meet Michaels sparkling eyes. He could see the sincerity they held.

“Yeah.” Luke replied, dazed at the situation being played out before him. It was like a dream, and Luke hoped he wouldn’t wake up.


End file.
